


Jeden Den

by SkyFallenFromStBarts



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFallenFromStBarts/pseuds/SkyFallenFromStBarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak se během jednoho dne může Alexovi a Christianovi změnit svět, ale vlastně ne tak docela...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeden Den

**Author's Note:**

> Tuhle fanfikci jsem měl rozepsanou pěkně dlouho a taky jsem se dlouho rozhodoval, jestli ji postnout. Nakonec ji tady máte, doufám, že není moc divná :D

To ráno přišel Alex s Rexem do práce jako první. Höllerer měl mít dovolenou a Christian se asi dneska rozhodl zaspat. Nedivil se mu. Dneska na ne čekaly akorát hromady papírování s jejich posledním případem. Nebyl to vůbec pěkný případ. Vzpomínal.

Už skoro Richtera, to byl ten vrah, měli, když v tom se rozhodl že se tak snadno nevzdá a běžel dolů po stráni s ostružinami. To by nikomu zas tak nevadilo, kdyby se všichni čtyři, i s Christianem, předtím nekoupali v rybníce kousek od Richterovy chaty a neměli teď na sobě jenom plavky a boty. Christian to radši vzdal, protože věděl, že Alex s Rexem to zvládnou moc dobře sami a jemu už navíc docházely síly. A tak se ostružinami řítil Richter, za ním Rex a nakonec Alex, který si ale všiml, že dole, ještě asi tak pět set metrů pod nimi tímhle kopcem vede silnice, a dole pod ní pokračuje už docela strmá skála. Kdyby se mu tak povedlo zavolat Christiana, aby přijel s autem dolů a zastavil by tak Richtera styl Kobra 11. Jediný problém byl, že klíčky od auta měl u sebe on. Rex se ale už blížil k Richterovi a najednou mu skočil na záda. Richter spadl dost neelegantně na obličej a než se stačil vzpamatovat už ho držel Alex v poutech. Dal Rexovi do tlamy klíče od auta a poslal ho za Christianem. Rex vyběhl, tentokrát už vedle silnice, aby nemusel ostružiním. Christian si od něj vzal klíče, pochválil ho a šel k rybníku pro auto.  
Richter se mezitím ještě snažil Alexovi vyvléknout, a přitom Alexe praštil loktem do žeber. Ten ho nakonec zpacifikoval tím, že ho srazil k zemi a klekl si jednou nohou na jeho záda. Už ho tenhle člověk hodně štval.  
Christian vzal auto a Rexe, který mimořádně neprotestoval proti tomu, aby řídil a jeli po serpentinách dolů za Alexem. Pak už se jim povedlo Richtera dostat do auta a v klidu odvézt na stanici. To bylo včera.

Teď se Alex snažil neusnout nad pročítáním zpráv a různých zápisů, které měl doplnit a zařadit. Zanedlouho do kanceláře vrazil Christian. V jedné ruce měl tašku s houskami a v druhé dvě kafe. Chvíli čekal, jestli na něj neskočí Rex. Toho se ale nedočkal, protože ten na něj jenom spokojeně zamručel ze svého místa.  
"Ahoj Christiane",pozdravil Alex vesele.  
"Ahoj Alexi", Christian odpověděl a položil mu kafe a housky na stůl. Christian vypadal bledě, nevyspale. Alex to ale nijak nekomentoval, sám měl určitě trochu kruhy pod očima a hlavně všude škrábance a modřiny. A taky naražená žebra, ale to věděl jen on. Nechtěl si stěžovat.  
Christian si vzal od Alexe štos papírů a sedl si za svůj stůl. Chvíli je pročítal, občas něco škrtl, nebo doplnil, ale postupně mu začala padat hlava a asi po půl hodině od svého příchodu už měl ustláno na papírech na stole. Jakmile si toho Alex všiml, tak opatrně potichu vstal, přešel k jeho stolu a sklonil se ke Christianovi. Nemohl si pomoct, přišlo mu, že teď vypadá neuvěřitelně roztomile. Jak pravidelně oddychoval, rty měl pootevřené, vlasy mu padaly lehce přes oči. Alex se bál, že se Christian probudí. To se ale evidentně brzo nekonalo a tak nabral trochu odvahy a lehce Christiana pohladil po vlasech. Nic, možná že se akorát jenom ze spánku trochu usmál. Alex si řekl, že i tohle už by se mu asi špatně vysvětlovalo, jak kdyby se Christian najednou probral, tak kdyby sem měl někdo vtrhnout. To se stalo o pár minut později, když už zase v klidu seděl ve své židli. Přišel Höllerer. Nesl další housky se salámem. Jednu hodil rovnou Rexovi a další si chytil Alex. Jednu si nechal Höllerer a nad tou poslední se dlouho rozmýšlel. Má ji hodit Christianovi na hlavu, nebo ne? Navzdory všem svým způsobům jí hodil Alexovi, který si ji nechal na stole a tak mohl Christian spát dál.  
"Asi měl dlouhou noc", ušklíbl se Höllerer, který si ale byl moc dobře vědom toho, že je to úplná blbost. Alex to sice asi neviděl, ale už od začátku na něm Christian mohl oči jen nechat. A Höllerer jako nejstarší z týmu měl nejvíc zkušeností a tyhle pohledy moc dobře znal. Protože nejen že se tak díval Christian na Alexe, ale i Alex na Christiana. A proto ho teď Höllerer tak zlobil. Třeba se jeden z nich někdy odhodlá.  
Alex Höllererovi neodpověděl, což jeho teorii ještě podpořilo.  
Dál se hrabali v papírech až se Höllerer rozhodl, že si vážně vezme na zbytek dne už dovolenou a nechá je tam radši samotné. Ostatně svojí část práce už měl hotovou. A tak se rozloučil s Rexem a Alexem a zase odešel. Bylo chvíli před polednem, ale Christian měl zřejmě pořád půlnoc. Alex si nakonec řekl, že za něj všechnu práci dělat nebude, a tak poslal Rexe, aby Christiana nějak probudil. Několikrát do něj jen šťouchnul čumákem a zase se otočil na Alexe. Ten jen pokrčil rameny a vrátil se k papírům. Jen co se chystal uklidit štos papírů zpátky do složky se najednou Christian vzbudil. Chvíli koukal do prázdna a pak se podíval na Alexe.  
"Dobré poledne, co se ti zdálo?" Zeptal se Alex opatrně. Christian si mnul oči a napil se studeného kafe, než mu odpověděl.  
"Ale, to nestojí za to to vyprávět", mávl rukou a podíval se na papíry na stole.  
"Asi se do toho pustím, ať tu nejsem do noci", poznamenal a vzal si tužku.  
"A co jsi vlastně měl dneska v noci na práci, že jsi nespal?", zeptal se Alex.  
Christian se zamyslel. Nevěděl jestli má smysl říct Alexovi o jeho nočních můrách. Zdály se mu už dlouho. Přesněji od doby, co zastřelili Richarda. Byly pořád stejné, pořád ta samá situace. Stojí na dvoře, na druhé straně je střelec a míří na Richarda, který stojí uprostřed. Než stihne zavolat, aby se Moser kryl, tak ho zastřelí. Několikrát si Christian ráno říkal, že je to jenom sen, ale pak se mu začal zdát jiný sen. Situace v něm je úplně stejná, ale místo Mosera tam stojí Alex. Ani v jednom snu nikdy nestihne vyndat zbraň a zastřelit toho střelce. Nikdy se nestane nic jemu. Vždycky jenom doběhne a drží svého umírajícího parťáka v náručí.  
"Mám jenom zlý sny", přiznal se nakonec.  
"To máme asi občas všichni, viď Rexi", podíval se na jeho místo. Rex akorát naklonil hlavu na stranu a zamručel. Christian se mezitím ponořil do papírů. Několik jich probral, než se mu objevil Alex u stolu.  
"Nemám ti s tím ještě pomoct?"  
"Ne, v pohodě, jestli už chceš jít, tak můžeš já to tu dodělám sám"  
"Já na tebe počkám, stejně jsem ti chtěl nabídnout, jestli bys nechtěl se mnou a s Rexem dneska do parku"  
"Tak dobře", souhlasil Christian a dokonce Alexovi podal i část svých zbývajících papírů. Asi za hodinu už měli hotovo. Christian si ještě v mezičase stihl sníst svojí housku.  
Alex měl jeden oblíbený park s lesíkem, kam moc lidí nechodilo, obzvlášť ne takhle v létě. Bylo to zvláštní. Ale nikdo tam nechodil vlastně jenom kvůli tomu, že se tam někdo kdysi oběsil. Nebo tam někoho zastřelili. Prostě nějaká hrozná tragédie. Christian z tohohle místa taky neměl moc dobrý pocit, ale jakmile Alex s Rexem začali běhat po takové louce, nebo spíš mýtince, hned se cítil líp. Když kolem proběhli už po několikáté, tak ho Alex vzal za ruku aby běžel s ním. Christian by málem ucukl, ale neměl žádný čas na rozmyšlenou.  
Museli vypadat jako úplní blázni. Běhali s Rexem, Christian tedy spíš vlál za Alexem a často měnili směr, a když už toho měli všichni dost tak si sedli do trávy.  
"No nevím, jestli je tohle lepší než chytat zločince", řekl udýchaně Christian. Alex se na něj jenom tak podíval, pousmál se, vzal Christiana za ramena a povalil ho do trávy. Christian se ale nedal a taky vzal Alexe za ramena a jak se nad něj Alex nakláněl, tak ho odstrčil, povalil na záda a spadl setrvačnosti na něj. Alex si nemohl pomoct, aby se nesmál. On i Christian se vlastně smáli. Ale najednou se Christian docela zarazil, protože už se přestal smát i Alex. Ten se díval do jeho očí a Christian mu za žádnou cenu nemohl uhnout pohledem.  
"Promiň, Alexi", omluvil se Christian opatrně.  
Alex mu jednou rukou vjel opatrně do vlasů na týlu. Ale byl to Christian, který se odvážil a přiblížil se svými rty k těm Alexovo a políbil je tak jemně, jak to.snad jenom šlo. Alex to nečekal, ale hned jak se vzpamatoval, využil svojí ruky na Christianovu zátylku a přitáhl si ho zpátky blíž pro další polibek. A další. Než se mohl rozvášnit víc, tak Rex zaštěkal. Rychle se od sebe vzdálili, jenom aby jim Rex mohl ukázat, že chytil myš.  
"Úžasný Rexi, opravdu", mračil se trochu Christian. Alex se na něj usmál  
"Asi jestli chceš pokračovat, tak bychom stejně měli jít někam jinam. Třeba ke mě domů"  
"Dobře", řekl Christian trochu nejistě. Vstali z trávy, trochu se oprášili a vrátili se zpátky k autu. Alex občas jemně drknul Christianovi do ruky, ale vzít ho za ní se neodvážil.  
Bylo to hrozně zvláštní, celou cestu autem ani jeden nepromluvil a Rex z toho byl hodně nervózní. Christian se naklonil dopředu a pohladil ho.  
"Copak Rexi, něco se ti nelíbí?" Rex jenom zívnul.  
"Myslím, že je mu podezřelé, že oba mlčíme", dodal Alex a zastavil na cestě před domem. Společně vešli do domu, a Rex odešel do další místnosti, zatímco Alex zastavil hned za dveřmi Christiana. Chvíli si zase jenom koukali do očí a pak si Christian přitáhl Alexe blíž k sobě za klopy na jeho saku. Políbil ho, tentokrát už mnohem vášnivěji. Alex mu vklouzl rukama pod sako a hladí ho na zádech, potom je přesunul a začal mu rozepínat košili. Christian se je mezitím snažil nějak přesunout do obýváku, a pak do ložnice, kde Alexe, už bez saka a trička, povalil na postel. Sám si sundal svoje sako a košili s nátělníkem a hodil je někam za sebe. Rexovi na hlavu. Ten jenom zamručel a odešel zase jinam. Dokonce i přivřel zašupovací dveře. Takový gentleman.  
Světlo v ložnici bylo hodně slabé jelikož se venku schylovalo k bouřce. Už několikrát zahřmělo.  
"Lehni si na břicho", přikázal Alex Christianovi. Ten sebou tak plácnul na postel, protože si cestou přišlápl kalhoty, které si chtěl sundat. Alex je z něj stáhnul zároveň s boxerkami. Teď začal být Christian trochu nervózní. Čekal ostrou bolest, bez přípravy. Alex ale odněkud vytáhl lahvičku s lubrikačním gelem, dal si trochu na ruku a druhou pomalu hladil Christiana po zádech. Ten se pomalu uvolnil, nejvíc mu ale pomohlo, když Alex znova promluvil.  
"Neboj se, budu se snažit, aby to nebolelo, a kdyby, tak mi řekni, víš, že ti nechci nijak ublížit", natáhl se, aby mu dal polibek a v tu samou chvíli ho začal připravovat. Nejdřív jeden prst, pak dva a nakonec tři. To už mu přišlo jako dostačující, a tak je vyměnil, za svůj úd. Christian vůbec nečekal takovýhle pocit. Byla to směsice bolesti a neuvěřitelné slasti, kterou ještě podpořilo, když mu Alex zvedl trochu boky do vzduchu a začal pomalu prirážet. Postupně zrychloval a užíval si jak Christian vzdychal, když se trefil do toho nejslastnějšího místa. Těsně předtím než vyvrcholil si Christiana přitáhl co nejblíž k sobě a to, společně s polibky po délce jeho páteře až kam dosáhl, zaručilo, že Christian vyvrcholil také. Alex Christiana pustil a slezl z něj. Nepřestával se na něj ale dívat. Nevěděl, jestli je všechno v pořádku, protože Christian měl hlavu zabořenou v polštáři a jenom těžce oddychoval.  
"Christiane", zašeptal Alex a pohladil ho po zádech. Christian se na něj otočil. Z výrazu v jeho tváři hned poznal, že všechno je v absolutním pořádku. Usmívali se na sebe a znovu se políbili. Teď už to bylo jemné, jak byli oba trochu unavení, hladili se a mazlili se spolu.  
Nakonec jim už začala být trochu zima, jak dovnitř trochu táhlo pod dveřmi, a tak si vlezli pod peřinu a přitulili se k sobě. Oba jen doufali, že je dneska už nikdo potřebovat nebude, protože teď už by je odsud vážně nikdo nedostal. Alex držel Christiana v náručí a oba pomalu usínali.  
Vzbudili se až později, večer, kdy už bouřka ustala a do pokoje jim svítily poslední paprsky letního slunce.  
Jak se tak pomalu probouzeli, dívali se na sebe rozespale Alex si pomyslel, že nechce aby tenhle moment nikdy skončil. Mezitím k němu Christian natáhl ruku a pohladil ho po tváři. Alex se zmohl jen na tiché "Ahoj", a úsměv, na které mu Christian odpověděl stejně a ještě k tomu přidal polibek.  
Zazvonil telefon. Alex se nedobrovolně natáhl někam pro kalhoty a zvedl ho.  
"Brandtner. Aha. Dobře. No snad vám ta mrtvola neuteče, když to bude trvat trochu dýl. Jasně. Nashle", zavěsil a položil telefon na stolek vedle postele.  
"Případ?"  
"Jo, ale navrhuju se nejdřív umýt a najíst", odpověděl Alex a zvedl se z postele, Christian ho následoval.  
"Můžu se jít umýt s tebou?", zavolal na něj, když Alex hledal ve skříni ručník.  
"Jasně, že můžeš", usmál se Alex na Christiana a odešli společně do koupelny. Oběma jim pomalu začínalo docházet, že vracet se společně není úplně dobrý nápad, a že se jim ani trochu nechce. No co, pomyslel si Alex, nějak to budou muset zvládnout. Vlezli si do vany a Alex opatrně pustil vodu. Počkal až odteče ta studená a pak jí na sebe nechal téct. Christianovi byla už trochu zima, a tak si stoupl blíž k Alexovi pod tekoucí vodu. Přejel mu rukou po tváři a pak ještě přes hruď. Alex ho neviděl, měl zavřené oči, ale i tak si to dokázal představit, a lehce se usmál. Potom odložil sprchu a vzal si šampon. Pak ho podal Christianovi, který se přestal starat o všechno a už nepřemýšlel nad tím, že budou vlastně vonět úplně stejně, a že by lidi mohli mít nějaké podezření.

Potom se šli najíst. V lednici byl naštěstí salám a na pultě housky, které si ještě Rex nestihl ukrást. Takže to byla jejich (i Rexova) večeře. Nejhorší bylo asi, když si zase všichni tři sedli do auta a měli jet zpátky na komisařství. Jak Alex, tak Christian si přehrávali v hlavě různé scénáře, jak by na ně lidi mohli reagovat, protože přece není možné, že by to na nich vůbec nebylo vidět. Jenomže asi vážně nebylo, protože se nikdo na nic nevyptával, nikdo se na ně divně nekoukal, ani neměl hloupé narážky. Doktor Graf jim ukázal mrtvolu, Alex si jí prohlédl, usoudil, že vrah jim do zítra neuteče, a odjeli zase zpátky domů. Domluvili se, že Christian bude spát zase u Alexe, i když spát se teď ani jednomu nijak extra nechtělo.

Když tedy přijeli domů, v klidu si odložili saka a sedli si na sedačku do obýváku.  
“Nechceš se na něco dívat?”, zeptal se Alex. Bylo něco před osmou, takže by člověk myslel, že v televizi budou samé zajímavé pořady. Opak byl pravdou, mohli si vybrat mezi přihlouplým akčním filmem, nelogickou romantickou komedií, dokumentem o výrobě sýrů a leteckými katastrofami. Nakonec se nerozhodli pro nic. Alex otráveně vypnul televizi.  
“Nebuď naštvaný, Alexi. Vymyslíme něco jinýho. Můžeme se třeba ještě jít projít, nebo si aspoň sedneme ven, když je zase docela pěkně”, navrhl Christian. To, že bylo hezky byla pravda. Všechny mraky se už vypršely tak před hodinou a půl, a tak bylo venku relativně sucho. Ve finále si šli sednout ven. Oklepali židličky na zahradě od deště a sedli si těsně vedle sebe. Alex vzal po chvíli Christiana za ruku a usmál se na něj sladce.


End file.
